Wishing Doesn't Change A Thing
by Genic
Summary: AU. What really happened to the Buffy from The Wish? How did she get the scar? All questions and more will be answered. This is just a prologue to the story. I’m just trying to set the story up. All reviews are welcome. Bad speller I KNOW
1. Preface

AU. What really happened to the Buffy from The Wish? How did she get the scar? All questions and more will be answered. This is just a prologue to the story. I'm just trying to set the story up. All reviews are welcome. (sorry I really cant spell all that well, spell checker only helps a little Sorry)

Disclaimer: - Joss Wheadon owns all.

Wishing doesn't change a thing!

It had been almost one and a half months since she burned down the gym and oh god was she paying for it. Her mother was going completely ape shit over it and her father had had enough and left them. She tried to explain what happened but as soon as she mentioned the "V" word her mother would go off on another rant. She hated using the "V" word whenever she was about. She didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. (dd/mm/yy)

_21/08/1996Dear Diary_

_Something very strange happened today well not all day just the end off it. Well today was like any other, I spent the whole morning board out of my freaking skull, history and biology god what am I going to do with that, anyway it got to lunch and I felt a little light headed and sick so I go into the girls room to "freshen up" when Amanda Jenkins comes in giggling and laughing, which by the way, her skirt so did not match those "so last season" shoes and who weirs pulled up shocks. Anyway back to my life. The moment I saw her I have this sorta …uh…urge I guess, to like hit her. I don't know what happened but I shook it off and walked out the door to catch up with the squad at the lunch tables outside. The rest of the day was just as boarding as the morning so I won't go into any detail. _

_I was sitting outside of the school when this funky look man came over to me and started saying all this weird stuff about being chosen and fighting the forces of darkness. He must have been an escaped loon from the hospital a couple miles up the road. I got up to walk away from him when he shouted, this is the weird part, he starts going on about my dreams and describes them all is so much detail, I couldn't believe it. I told no one about them, I thought that I was just freaking out or something. It was unbelievable that he knew each one like he did, he said that they weren't dreams that my subconscious made up, but that they were memories that it had suppressed. He told me that he could prove that he was telling the truth and all I had to do was meat him in the grave yard at 9:30pm tonight. I don't know, I look at him and I know I can trust him but another part is screaming to me to just ignore him and walk away. Well you what they say "Curiosity killed the cat." Id better go or I'm going to be late for "destiny"…hahaha… _

Going to the Grave yard that nigh was probably the worst decision that Buffy Summers made in her very short life. In that one night she was given a mission, a duty, a destiny. The only problem was that she didn't want any of it. She liked being "just a girl," she liked not knowing what she was supposed to do. She could choose who she would be, what she would do but now that was all flushed down the toilet with last night's dinner.

Who could blame her for what she told her parent, she was freaked. Her whole life she was told that there were no such things as monsters, vampires and things that go bump in the nigh. She turned to the only people that she thought would help her and protect her, mum and dad. She went home that night, not believing what she just witnessed.

She will never forget the pain that she felt before that "thing" crawled out of its grave. It was so strong but as it charged her something came to life, she could feel her blood and hard pump harder and faster. She felt what she could only describe as a "lust" to kill this thing in front of her. The feelings were so strong she couldn't handle it, they overwhelmed her and she froze there on the spot trying to make sense of the emotions flowing though her. The beast jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. In that moment she was snapped out of her stupor and kicked as hard as she can at the animal trying to bite her. It all happened so fast, it's I blur to her. All she remembers is the feeling of adrenaline and joy that passed though her as she plunged the wooden stack though the vampires heart.

As she walked home it all became too much. When she got home, her mother noticed that she looked as if she had been in a fight. Buffy told them what happened but they didn't believe her. Over the next few days she refused to leave the house and would only talk about the vampires. Hank and Joyce couldn't take it anymore they took her to a "hospital" to get some help, assuming that she was just "sick."

She stopped talking about the vampires and her destiny to kill them when she realized that no one, not even her parents, believed her. So she stopped talking about it and after two weeks, she was released and able to go home.

In the coming months she would be trained by her Watcher known as Merick. She would spend her days at school and the rest of the time she was with him training and hunting. Her mother and father seemed to arguer a lot more ever since she had come home from the "hospital" and every argument was getting more and more fierce.

_27/03/1997Dear diary_

_It has been so long since I've wrote in here, I'm sorry. A lot has happened you wouldn't believe. Ok, ok let's begin. I've been chosen to be the Slayer, got that sound weak. Anyways that basically means that I go out every night to hunt and kill all things demonic, hay big word…hahaha..., Merick is my Watcher. He's the man that teaches, trains and annoys the living hell out of me **"Buffy don't do it like that, Buffy stand like this, Buffy why did you say that before you killed him"** he's such a nag. The reason that I started to write this is because there is this new big bad in town. Lothos. Iv been having nightmare's about him for weeks but I didn't know that my dreams are not only memories to my past heritage but also tell me of danger that hasn't even happened yet, weird. Merick seems to know him and not in the 'I've read about you so I know you' kind of a way, I mean personal like. Oh god I have to go I'm late for "patrol."I hope my mum doesn't read this. _

_16/05/1997Dear diary_

_OH GOD NO HE KILLED HIM LOTHOS KILLED MERICK……………..IM GOIN TO RIP THAT BASTARED HEAD FROM HIS SHOULDER………this is probably my last entry. Tomorrow is the dance and I know that HE will be there and I'm going kill him……….oh god Merick……….mum if your reading this I'm sorry, but everything I tried to tell you and dad was all true but I know now that you couldn't help me this is something that I alone must do. I'm sorry. If you're reading this it means that I lost and am likely 6 feet under. Please, please, please get out of this town please if he killed me then he will kill everyone that I love. RUN_

Neither Joyce nor Hank summers would see this entry. Buffy won and kill Lothos but in the process she managed to burn the School Gym down. Her parents were furious with her. she was expelled from school. Her parents couldn't stand on the same ground anymore and decide to part ways. Hank left them; Buffy would never see him again. Joyce could barely speak to Buffy without shouting. Joyce had decided to move and try and put the humiliation that her daughter had brought behind her.

She had beaten Lothos to a bloody pulp and made him beg for his pitiful unlife. She had humiliated him before she killed him. she thought that it was over, that she had done her part and every thing would be easy slayage from now on. Boy was she wrong.


	2. Begining Again

AU. What really happened to the Buffy from The Wish? How did she get the scar? All questions and more will be answered. This is just a prologue to the story. I'm just trying to set the story up. All reviews are welcome. (Sorry I really can't spell all that well, spell checker only helps a little Sorry)

Disclaimer: - Joss Wheadon owns all.

Thanks too Allen Pitt for his review

Ok this is the first chapter to the story. It's kinda slow I know, but I promise that it will get faster and more violent as it goes on trust me. Keep tuned.

Chapter 1

It had been almost 2 months since she moved…since her mother stopped shouting…since her father left…since her world fell apart. The only constant in her life was the nightmare she had every night since he died, her watcher and friend Merrick.

Buffy is standing by some trees watching as the scene plays out in front of her. Everything slows, she can hear her heart beating and her blood rushing, the sound is deafening. She stares at Merrick with the gun held tight in his hand. She starts to move towards him but every step she takes doesn't help. She can't ever reach them. She tried to shout for him to run, not to do it, not to leave her alone in the dark. Merrick's eyes are on her now, they are so far away but she can she him clearly, the blood is rushing so fast…it's so loud. She clutches her ears and wait's till the nose lessens. She looks up to meet his gaze. It brake's her heart every time she hears him say _"You let me die."_ He only whispers but the words are louder that she could have ever imagined. She squeezes her eyes shut and clutches her ears and screams to drown out his words. A hand grabs her shoulder, she spins and sees Lothos Laughing at her then all of a sudden her starts to burn. He still has a hold of her and she can feel the flames licking at her skin. As the flames engulf her, she screams and wakes herself out of the constant nightmare.

She lay there breathing heavily trying to shake of the images of the dream but the words are as loud as ever in her head. She turns her head to look at the clock next to her bed, 02.17am, she looks away and shakes her head _"guess I'm up, god dame dream"_ she remembers Merrick, she lets a stray tear fall.

She rolled out of bed and got dressed. Ever since she became the Slayer, she didn't need much sleep anymore. Good thing because if the dreams persisted she wouldn't be able to sleep a full night for the rest of her life. She had decided to do another sweep of the greave yards before dawn. She steeped out of her room and looked at her "home." She used to live in such a nice big house with her mum and dad but ever since…that night…her life had taken a drastic turnaround. Her dad had left them saying that he couldn't take if anymore, she would have believed him if he hadn't rum off with his secretary to Aruba two weeks after he left, _"stupid asshole" _she thought as she made her way down the hall towards her mothers bedroom. She looked in to find it empty again.

Joyce Summers had taken a job with the Museum of Art; she worked long hours but not this long. She would stay at the museum as long as she could just to avoid talking or even seeing Buffy. She understood that her mum was furious with her because after her dad left Joyce was left with the massive bill to pay for the damage to the Gym. It had sucked up all the money they had saved and left them with only enough to pay for this little two bedroom apartment. But for her mum to still want to ignore her was very upsetting.

There was never a shortage of things to kill in Cleveland. For some strange reason there seemed to be a lot more vamp's and demons hear than in L.A. she made her way for the nearest cemetery which was only like a 20 minute walk from her apartment well that is to her, she was faster that anyone, human that is.

She was on her way round for the second time that night. The night air felt good on her skin. She preferred the dark than the light. During the day there were too many people around judging her, making her feel like a stupid child. God if most of these people knew what actually went bump in the night, they'd probably curl up into the fetal position and cry. That's what she wanted to do the first time she saw her first "monster." But now in the dark she was boss, she controlled weather the animals that hunted hear lived or died, she was god.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the familiar "crap" in her gut. She smiled to herself. She stopped and bent down making it look as though she was tying her lasses. She could her is moving closer to her and with every step it took her smile grew; she was looking forward to this. A hand shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder. Within the mater of a second she was able to grip its wrist, pull her shoulder free and flip is onto his back. She jumped onto it and went to plunge her stake into the beast black heart but she stopped before the wood could pierce its skin. It was a boy maybe a bit older than her. He looked terrified. She got off of him **_"what the hell…why'r you out…what you doin hear"_** she said in rapid succession.

The boy got up off the ground and looked at her **_"I could ask you the same question"_** he said and stared dusting himself down. He looked back up at her **_"I thought you were going to kill me, god ma life flashed before my eyes, man I got to get a life…"_** his eyes darting from her eyes to the stack clutched tightly in her hand.

She interrupted his ramble **_"stop…stop…why are you hanging around her at this time in the morning and why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?"_** there was something strange about him. He acted like a typical teenager but his eyes betrayed his fear and pain. God his eyes were beautiful, his body isn't bad either _"no Buffy bad thoughts…bad thoughts"_

He knew there was something different about her the moment she flipped him over her shoulder as if her were as light as a feather. When he looked into her eyes he could see something familiar in them. "I wasn't sneaking I was walking and I saw you and want to worn you that is not same out after…" Buffy's hand shot up to tell him to stop talking, something was wrong…very wrong. In all the commotion she completely forgot that she could still feel something that was evil. It felt like a vamp only…only stronger.

He watched her from the shadows. He finally found her. He had been searching for another slay for the past 20 years, but every time he tracked one she managed to get herself killed. But now here she was. She was prettier than the last one, younger too. He will enjoy ripping out her throat and bathing in her blood. His lips curled back to reveal fangs, he growled "Slayer"

She was listening intently to the noises of the night. The guy she almost killed tried to interrupt her but was repaid with a hand shoved over his mouth. Then she heard it, a low menacing growled **_"Slayer."_** Her head snapped in the direction of the notice and she took of sprinting towards it.

The dark figure looked on in horror **_"shit"._**


	3. Douet

AU. What really happened to the Buffy from The Wish? How did she get the scar? All questions and more will be answered. This is just a prologue to the story. I'm just trying to set the story up. All reviews are welcome. (Sorry I really can't spell all that well, spell checker only helps a little Sorry)

Disclaimer: - Joss Wheadon owns all.

Chapter 2.

She awoke from the same nightmare that she had been having since Merrick had died. She turned to look at her clock and saw the numbers flashing 02.17am. she groaned and rolled over _"this is starting to become a habit, aww I just want one full night of sleep but no that's too much to ask"_ she thought as she groaned and rolled of her bed. This seemed to be her nightly routine, go to sleep, have the nightmare, kill herself with the guilt she felt for her watcher and finally get up, get dressed and go out hunting till the sun started to rise. She checked her mother's room and too her surprise her mother was passed out on her bed. Buffy looked at the night stand and could easily see an empty bottle of red wine. She shook her head and closed the door.

She had been hunting in a lot of the Cleveland cemeteries now for 2 months and she was getting a reputation with the vamp population. She had nothing better to do, she wasn't at school and didn't have a job, and she was adrift in the sea of life. Her watcher is gone and she didn't know why she kept fighting, she just wanted to crawl into a dark corner and die. She had nothing left to live for except the thrill she felt when she killed a vamp and felt his life or unlife turn to dust.

It had been almost a week since that night she nearly killed that boy _"stupid idiot, he was hot though god how I would love to have…NO…NO…bad thoughts…bad thoughts, I could have killed him" _she thought as she crossed the street towards the cemetery.

She had only been there maybe twenty minutes when she felt him/her/it again. She kept walking hoping she would get a decent fight out of this one. It had been the same all week, she would go out and hunt and the thing would be there, watching her, studying her. She didn't like it. He seemed to be smarter than the average soulless idiot.

Buffy suddenly stopped, her anger getting the better of her, and shouted **_"OK THAT'S IT, IM DONE GIVING YOU A FREE FREAKING SHOW. IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT OR WHAT EVER COME OUT OR SO HELP ME…."_** Her shouting was cut short when she heard someone behind her. She knew that it was a vamp she could feel him/her. She turned and was finally face to fang with her stocker.

He lit his cigarette and took a long draw and after a few seconds let it out. He looked her in the eyes and with a sly grin on his face said **_"or you'll do what love…kill me…well I think you were beat to the punch."_** he took another long draw of his fag, never taking his eyes off of her. _"She was quite a site, oh I'll love playing with this one"_he though as he watched her shift her body weight**_ "oh now I thought we could talk before…well you know."_** He knew her every move. He had watched her and studied her moves for the past week. The only thought that kept running though his head was _"she works too hard" _every time he found her. She was easy to fallow. Her scent was different from a normal human, not by much though but just enough for someone like him to find her.

She pulled out, what only can be described as wicked, a stake from a holster that was starped to her back. She had whittled the stake from a burnt piece of wood left over from the gym fire. She had worked on it for so long; it had become comfort to her, to have it strapped to her, to know that as long as she had it she would kill all who stood against her. As she pulled the stake from her back she smiled to herself and shouted over to him **_"I don't know how the hell I missed you, god you hair is so bright I thought the sun was rising"_** she giggled at herself. She watched him as his face changed into the image of the demon.

He was faster that she anticipated. His right fist connected with her chin and sent her stumbling back. As she was stumbling he managed to sweep her legs out form underneath her. She hit the ground had enough to knock the wind out of her.

As she hit the ground he stood up and looked down on her **_"that was to easy slayer, I want a decent fight. GET UP"_** he growled as he moved back to give her room to stand.

Her head felt like a lead weight, her chest burned gasping for air and her chin felt three times its normal size. She staggered to her knees and looked up to him "what the hell, why didn't you just finish me…(cough)…you wont get another chance" she said as she jumped from the ground into the air and caught him off guard managing to and a steal like kick to the side of his head. He stumbled but quickly righted himself in time to see the now standing slayer raising her stake ready to strike. He spun away from her and punched her in the side of the ribs. Before she realized what was happening, her stake had been ripped out of her hand and now lay quit uncomfortably in the side of her stomach.

She couldn't breath, how could he move so fast, why was she being so sloppy. She could her Merrick in her head, mocking her, telling her how unprepared she really was and how she would never match up to her predecessors. _"I'm so tired I don't want to fight anymore….."_ she heard the words in her head, she heard the words coming from the scared little girl she used to be, she heard the words coming from the warrior she had become _"I wonder if it will hurt…I wonder what its like…to give into the black…to give into the one thing that I know I shouldn't want…just to lie down…just to stop" _she could hear them as if she were standing right next to them.

Buffy was brought back from her thoughts when she realized she couldn't breath. She opened her mouth but couldn't take a breath, she started to cough violently. When her ribs broke they must have punctured her lung. She was drowning in her own blood. She had to take a breath. Then she felt it, the blood was being pushed out. She opened her mouth and the only thing she could see was her own dark red blood staining the grass.

He could smell it…the blood of a slayer…it called out to him, her couldn't resist. And with a low growl he charged the now bleeding gagging slayer. Her pushed her down to the ground and griped the stake and twisted. He relished the screams that erupted from her trembling bleeding, broken body. She could fight him anymore. He had seen the look in her eyes twice before. She wanted this as much as he did. He could see the conflict in her eyes. Her human and slayer parts were at war. He loved that look, the fear made the blood taste all that much better. He took his hand away from the blood socked stack and ran his tongue along his fingers.

Buffy looked on in horror as he licked his fingers. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to become this things dinner. "How could he have beaten me, I'm the slayer…I should be walking in his ashes…not letting him…not letting him kill me…kill me…death…peace…I die another is called…I'm done" she thought as she watched him lower his head to her neck.

As his mouth reached the oh-so-inviting pulse point of her neck he whispered **_"I don't want you dieing not know who killed you…I'm Spike and you're the thirst slayer I've killed in the last hundred years"_** with that he scraped his fangs along her neck, found the sweet spot and bit down.

_Well I hope you like it so far and trust me there is more to come, I don't know when I'll post the next chap though sorry I got college work to do for the next couple of weeks but ill try my best to post what I can ok._

_Read Ya Later_


	4. Second Chance

AU. What really happened to the Buffy from The Wish? How did she get the scar? All questions and more will be answered. This is just a prologue to the story. I'm just trying to set the story up. All reviews are welcome. (Sorry I really can't spell all that well, spell checker only helps a little Sorry)

Disclaimer: - Joss Wheadon owns all.(Short chap sorry I know)

Chapter 4

"_I knew this was how I was going to die. This is the fate of every slayer that has come before me and shall be the fate of every slayer after me. It's the slayers destiny to accept the gift and fight the forces of darkness but it is her curse to die in a very horrific way."_

Her eyes were open but she couldn't see. Her body had given up on her but her mind refused to accept the dark, to accept death. The girl in her just wanted it to end but the slayer that she had became couldn't let this bleach blonde son of a bitch kill her, but what could she do. Her body wouldn't work and her mind was engaged in a battle with itself. She did the only thing she could think off. She prayed.

_"Oh god...I don't want to die...I can't help myself anymore…please...please...help me" _Buffy prayed that someone would come and help her. That someone was listening and send a knight in shining armor to come and rescue her.

As usual he was late. _"Oh god dame it, not again, seriously you guys have to work on your timing"_ He thought as he ran though the graveyard trying to reach her before it was too late. When he got there, he couldn't believe how late he actually was.

"**Great he's already started feeding from her"** he mumbled as he ran closer to the horrific scene that was playing out before his very eyes … AGAIN.

As he ran, he retrieved a cross and a very large bottle of holly water from his coat pocket. He couldn't believe his luck; the vamp was so focused on draining the girl that he never even heard him running up next to him. He was only a couple of meters away when he popped the cap of the bottle and splashed all of the holy water right into the eyes of the bleach blonde fang face.

Spike had never tasted a slayer like her; the power this petite little girl held was amazing. He blood was so rich with power, fear, and a hint of shame. All he could think off was that that if she was able to reach her full potential she would have been a force to recon with. Then he felt it, the searing pain, his eye were burning in his sockets.

"_how the bloody hell did he get that close to me…..aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh……..bloody humans…….bloody priests……….bloody holy water……….bloody hell"_ this was all a passing thought in Spicks mind as he reeled back from the assault of his eyes. He roared with furry, squinting though the now bloodied eyeballs. He could barely see him but he could smell him. Something he had smelled before, he went to reclaim his meal but was forced back by a wooden cross. Spick just roared with furry he new he had to get away soon, he couldn't see and the human had a cross and no doubt another battle of fucking holly water. **"THIS ISNT OVER U GIT…… (pointing to the girl)…..I'LL be BACK TO FINISH YOU OFF……BLOOY HELL"** with that spike walked off, he wanted to go home a lick his wounds or maybe get someone to lick them for him.

He couldn't believe that he was this late. He kneeled down next to her. **"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner I could have saved you" **he spoke to her in a gentile tone. He went to close her eyes but as he reached his had up t her face they moved. He almost jumped out of his skin "god dam it, your alive, oh shit"

Buffy couldn't see she could feel the intense pain that was coming for so many different places and she could hear, she could hear the slurping nose from the bustard that was killing her, draining her of her life's blood. She couldn't bare it, it was madding. _"Is this what all the other victims…victims…I'm just another victim…I have been hurt before I've been hurt bad but I have never been made a victim"_ then she felt it, cold liquid was running down face. In a second the teeth were gone and then the crushing weight of his undead body was lifted off of her. She didn't know what was going on she couldn't see but she heard every thing, every movement, and every word. Then she felt him, there was someone standing or kneeling next to her. She didn't know who it was but she somehow new that he was a man and that he was here to save her. Then she heard him speak, she heard him talk to her as if she were already dead. _"I'm not dead…….oh god I'm not dead….please give me the strength to tell him" _she didn't know what to do she couldn't make her body move she couldn't talk, she could barley keep her lungs taking in air, then it happened, her eyes they were so dry it hurt. Buffy didn't notice that her eyes were still opened. She had to move them; she had to make him see her. It was a small movement but when she felt him jump and swear she new it was enough. _"Thank you god...oh thank you…"_

He looked at her in horror, she was so badly wounded that he thought for sure that she was dead. But this girl was still alive, still breathing. _"She didn't want to lie down and give up she fought and was still fighting, this little girl was a warrior."_ He thought to himself as she picked her up as carefully as he could. **"Hang on lassie your in safe hands"** he said as he rushed back to his car.

"_Why am I still here…I shouldn't be here…I should be dead…why didn't I just die…" _

**_Buffy was the slayer, the chosen one, the one in all the world to save and protect humanity. Buffy was just a girl she shouldn't have to carry this burden. But for some unknown reason she had been chosen, she will carry this burden till the day she dies, she will become the warrior that she is destined to be._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys I'm really sorry that it has taken this long to update and I hope that people are still reading it. I've had a very hectic life well as hectic as a student can have. Sorry again for taking soooooo long to update and I will do my best to have the next chap up soon and don't worry I will intoduce the new watcher in the next chap.

_Read Ya Later_


End file.
